1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate having a reduced step difference on an exposed surface thereof, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and a display panel having the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel of a flat-panel display substrate typically includes a plurality of pixels to display colors. A pixel area is generally defined by a light blocking layer, and a plurality of color filters is provided in the pixel area.
Recently, as pixel sizes have shrunk, increasing use has been made of a photosensitive organic material that is applied to the light blocking layer and the color filters by a photolithography process.
However, the photolithography process typically requires coating, exposure, development and curing processes, lengthening the manufacturing time for the display substrate, as well as its cost.
In addition, if the organic material is applied to the color filters and the light blocking layer, a step difference in elevation may occur at the boundary region between the color filter and the light blocking layer, so an additional process is necessary to form an overcoat layer.